


The Dove and the Crow

by Callmefaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 18 and older only, Angst, Denial, Hate, Love, M/M, Rated adult for a reason, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, demon, hate it dont read it, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: The Truth behind the rivalry between Demon Sebastian Michaelis and Angel Ash Landers.At least according to my strange mind. There will be at least 8 chapters, perhaps more  I do hope that you will all enjoy this and Please feel free to leave feedback.Note that I do make Grammatical errors and you will most likely see them. Please no negative comments about how stupid I am. That is the reason I deleted much of my work.Thank you for reading.CMF





	1. Chapter 1

The crow watched from his perch on one of the last remaining mountain peaks, as the massive Ark rocked back and forth in the storm, waves lashing at its sides.   
It groaned and creaked as the hull swayed back and forth. Rain poured down in sheets as the wind blew it with the unpitiying force of the raging storm.   
A pair of long legs crossed elegantly before him as he surveyed the scene. The screams and cries for mercy from a merciless GOD had long since faded in the open waters, drowned by the howl of the storms. The demon leaned back against the rocks and chuckled darkly. 'Some GOD he is' he thought. 'He builds a world from nothing. He fills it with life and beauty that he sees fit, casting aside what he does not. Then he gets pissy and decides to destroy it all. All because he doesn’t feel loved enough? How utterly pretentious. Yes he says that WE are the ones to be wary of?' He had to laugh aloud at that thought. " Worthless GOD indeed." He mused aloud.   
"Hush yourself demon!" A voice said, rather harshly. "Do not speak of the LORD in such a vile, horrid manner."   
The crow turned to the voice. Wet, black hair was matted to his face, obscuring the vision of crimson eyes. He brushed it aside to view a tall man, clad in White. In fact, except for a pair of lavender eyes.....everything about the man was Pure White.   
The demon rose to get a better view of the rather unexpected guest. "Hello Angel." He said coldly.   
The angel merely nodded. "Demon. What is one of your kind..... doing all alone.... here of all places?" He asked. "I thought to myself that this is quite a rarity to be certain."   
The demon shot him a glare. "My Lord King has asked that I give him a report." He stated.   
"Lord King? Leviathan you mean? Yes.... you smell much like him." He angel replied.   
"Well, I should hope so."   
"Why is that?" the angel asked, cautiously moving closer.   
"Leviathan is my father. " Came the reply of the crow as he bowed with flair befitting a demon. "I am Sebastian Michaelis."   
The Angel pondered for a moment. There was no harm in telling a name. "I am Ash Landers."   
The demon gave a charming half grin. "And what, may I ask, is a lone angel doing here?"   
"Studying the equally Lone demon..." Came a cautious reply as he began to circle the demon.   
In response to being sized up, the demon matched his every move. Each time the angel moved to take a step, the demon did as well. If the angel paused, so too did the demon.   
It quickly became an intricate dance to see who could gain the upper hand in a possibly deadly situation.   
The angel gestured to the waves. "Do you see it? They will ALL die...but in doing so they are cleansed. Pure, clean and right in the eyes of the Father... Are you here to see that come about?" he asked.   
The Crow glared. "You are an odd sort.... I thought you pure ones hated death?"   
The angel laughed. "No... we do not hate death, for death brings us closer to the Father... what we so hate is having souls taken from us for your consumption." he looked out once more and spread his arms wide. "The LORD is pleased with this!"   
A Scowl crossed the demons face as he rolled crimson eyes.   
The dove faced the crow. "Join us Demon? We can cleanse you. Come and embrace the light.. be pure... be clean."   
A look of disgust replaced the scowl. "Join...with Angels? Are you out of your ever-loving mind?"   
Hate crossed the doves face, but was replaced by a sadness. "I take it that is a no, then?"   
"It is a hell no... a Prince of Hell....and angels...."   
The dove stepped forward, eyes on the demon.   
With a growl, the Crow lept backwards. "Good day... Angel." He bowed and let massive ebony wings unfurl. In a flash, he was gone...leaving a speechless angel behind. 

 

Ash: Ah, Demon... a chance meeting that has left me aching for more. I thought to myself what an odd way to think, but yet, our meeting plays heavily on my mind.


	2. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Peak in to Sebastian.  
> His Past....  
> And the secret of his heart.

The Crow was reclining in a black, velvet lounger, stroking the ears of a large, mutli tailed cat that has curled to his side.   
His mind raced and wondered, forcing him to finally admit the truth.... 

He was once more thinking of that damned fluffball angel. It seemed that, try as he might, he couldn't forget that day so long ago. It replayed in his mind with a vivid frequency, that at times, he swore that had met the day before. It teased and taunted him and drove him to a state of mild annoyance.   
Even as he stared out at the glowing orange of a waning moon, he heard the angels voice in his mind.   
Crimson eyes shut and allowed the angels face to haunt his essence.   
The lavender eyes that bore into the demons very soul.   
The silky voice that perfectly accentuated syllables.   
The small play of a smile on an admittedly handsome face.   
Sebastian wondered how the rest of the angel looked, and as his mind tried to form the lines, he swore under his breath. Dammit all.. Why? Why was he tormenting himself in such ways?! 

“My son?” A deep voice boomed.   
The crow kept his eyes sealed tight, for some reason, clinging tight to the image he had created. “Yes, Father?”   
The Elder demon sat down. “You are thinking of him once again.”   
“Whatever would make you think that?”   
“You are my son… My heir… We are much alike."   
The Crow scowled. “So what if I am?”   
"It means that we think much alike as well."   
The crow scoffed. "What is your point, father?"   
The Elder demon chuckled warmly. "You love him.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, moving his head to face away from his father, but kept his eyes shut.   
“You are aware, I assume that your mother was a fallen angel?... that is how you got those lovely wings…. She was a beauty…Ah, Serenity, my love… “ he sighed, remembering the younger demons mother with fondness.   
The Crow merely nodded.   
“I fell in love with her son…. It is not bad to fall in love. It can be accepted.”   
Once again, the younger demon nodded.   
“You can love him my son.” The King said.   
Crimson eyes shot open as he leapt up. “I DO NOT LOVE HIM!” He growled, turning his back to the king.   
The Elder sighed. Silently, he rose and left.   
The Crow stood trembling. He had not said what was lying most heavily on his mind.   
The question that plagued him.   
How could he love someone, that could never return that love…   
He watched as two moons melded into one in the red sky. 

 

  
Sebastian: How Can I love you? Even If I was to learn how, it would never be accepted, never be returned. Yet my very dreams are haunted....


	3. ASH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So You see what a few centuries has done to the Crow... but what of the Dove?

The Angel sighed as he stared into the distance. The sky was a brilliant shade of azure, but the angel failed to notice. He was too lost in thought to notice anything. All he saw was the demon.   
The black hair that covered crimson eyes.... Huge, perfect black wings that spread for his back like a dream.   
He sighed as the demons elegant voice came to memory. Would he ever hear it again? Would they ever meet?   
Somewhere....other... than his dreams. 

"My son.... My Son." A voice boomed from above, but made so only Ash could hear its dulcet tones.   
"Yes, LORD?" The angel replied.   
"You are not yourself, my child.... You have fallen in love."   
"I...I do not know LORD." The angel said, looking down.   
"But you do find favor in someone?"   
"I can not deny that." The dove said.   
"And the one you favor is a Demon."   
The Angel sighted but did not hang his head in shame. "Yes LORD."he replied, standing tall as he could under the strain of the LORDS voice.   
The LORD sighed. "You would do well to curb feeling like this.... no good can come from it."   
The dove nodded, but said nothing. He knew the LORD was right. Afterall, the demon could never love him, so why should he allow himself to feel what he thought could be love?   
"Gabriel needs your assistance... the plagues on Egypt are to be set into motion."   
The dove nodded again. "Yes, LORD. I shall assist him." He said, spreading white wings and going to the Angel below. 

 

ASH: Oh demon, demon... Why do I find you on my mind? Do I love you? Do you love me?   
Oh Dark one... what has become of me?


	4. Plagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting.. perhaps fate...

The Crow sat still on a high ledge in the palace of the great Rameses. He watched as the prophet of the LORD walk in....and demand that his people be.... Freed?  
Had he gone mad? This was Rameses... not some simpleton..... This was a great Pharoah.  
He had to chuckle at the way the LORD decided to work things... sending a mere man... to challenge an anointed ruler...  
"My, my, Still you laugh at the LORD?" A familiar voice said.  
The crow looked up to see a figure in white step form the shadows. He stood over the demon with a somewhat condescending gaze.  
"I laugh not at the LORD, but at the choice of his....chosen." the crow sneered.  
"Oh? Well..The LORD trusts Moses.....but whatever are you doing here?" the dove replied.  
"Me? Oh, Father sensed that something was amiss... he asked me to scout."  
"Did he now.... well, he was wise to do so." the Angel said softly....perhaps... too softly.  
The demon rose, standing at his side and looking down. "A staff into a snake? Is that the best your LORD can do? Why Pharoahs 'magic men' can do that.. see?"  
Two figures standing shoulder to shoulder watched the scene unfurl.. neither moved, neither spoke.... never showing a hint of what ran through their minds.  
As the Prophet was drug away, the Angel shook his head "Fools... now the LORD will punish them all."  
The Demon looked at him. "Oh will he? And how does he plan to do that?"  
With a smile the dove unfolded his wings and soared to the ground. He picked up a vase and studied it.  
A sneer, a scowl and black wings sprang out as the demon followed, landing silently at his side. "Its a vase... pottery..."  
"Oh I know... Look inside."  
The demon gave him an odd look, but leaned over to see. "Water?"  
"Yes.. Water...." he dipped a finger into it. It became thick... red... warm.  
The demon blinked. "Is that Blood?"  
The dove smiled. "And the LORD commanded that the waters shall be turned to Blood."  
"Wait.... the LORD will cause the people to thirst?.... what of those who follow him?"  
"He is sending Plagues..... His own people will be immune to them... only Rameses' will suffer with their king."  
The demon shook his head. "Make him hate the slaves more..... how can that help?"  
With a sigh, the Angel set the vase down. "You do not think like the clean, pure ones...."  
The Crow hissed.  
The dove faced him, stepping close "Be as I am... be clean with us? The LORD will forgive and accept you..."  
"Are you crazy?" was the reply for the dark one.  
Hurt lavender eyes peered into crimson ones. With no second thought, he stepped against the Crow... kissing him softly.  
The Demon froze and tensed, but didn't pull away. Instead... he seemed to fight the urge to...hold the Angel. Quickly, he recovered and pulled away. "No.... no." he stepped back. "You...kissed me." he added, shock on his features.  
The angel nodded. "I did as you say."  
"I.... You...." he tired to snarl.  
"You haven't wiped your lips yet." the angel pointed out.  
With a Growl the demon launched into the air and swooped away.  
"Good bye Crow.... until we meet again"

 

SEBASTIAN~~~~

He flew until he couldnot see the city and landed on a cliff.  
He'd been kissed by and Angel?! And.....He touched his lips....  
Dammit..Stupid Bloody Angel.. Blasted dove....   
Ash....  
"WHY!? why do you torment me so.....angel...dove..."   
Screams reached his ears.  
Rameses people... expecting a cool drink of water.. crisp and clear....  
Tasting instead warm, wet blood...  
Oh Ash......

 

ASH~~~~  
He stood on the roof top... normally such a sight would drive him to laughter.... but....  
The Demon.  
The Crow.  
"Sebastian.... Why can't you love me?" he touched his lips. "Sweet Crow... Maybe one day... I pray."


	5. POMPEII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Time has come and Gone.  
> Once again, Darkness and Light meet.  
> A kiss.... and nothingmore?

79 A.D.  
Pompeii

 

Screaming, fleeing mortals... so desperate to save themselves, that they trampled others.  
Foolish humans who failed to heed the sounds of oncoming destruction. The volcano seeking to ease the heat of hell....

 

The crow flew around near the cone, agitated the heat didn't seep out faster.  
He landed near the top and listened to the screams as ashes rained to the earth.  
"Hello, Crow." A now familiar and soothing voice said.  
The crow didn't even need to turn. "Angel." he said, feeling the presence draw closer, til it was directly behind him.  
"What is going on here?" the angel asked, waving a hand dismissively.  
"A War in hell.. A rising against my father.... We are trying to vent the heat." Came a chill reply, full of worry.  
"Ahh... and you are here why?"  
The crow hung his head. "I fled... it was too much. I am stronger than most, but.... " he was ashamed by his weakness. A weakness he hid so well... but allowed an Angel to see.  
The dove rested a hand on his shoulder. "The impurity of the world, eh? Look at the mortals... running like idiots."  
Turning his head, the Crow blinked. Had....the Angel...ignored the weakness...and sought to Change the subject? "Y-yes. They are fools. The warning signs were there... but they paid no mind.. and now.. there is no where left to run... Hell will be busy tonight... A city built on sin, is falling to the earth."  
The Angel nodded. "Even I cannot cleanse them."  
The Demon spun. "Would you?! Would you burn them all so you can save a few?!" he snarled.  
The volcano lurched beneath them as his anger rose.  
"Someone has a temper." the angel smirked, anxious to see more.  
A growl left the crow. "Just like the rest... All you Angels are alike" he snarled,and turning his back on the volcano as it heaved, he stepped away.  
The Angel strode over. "NO!...I am nothing like my breathren."  
A strange chuckle left the crow. His anger had reached a breaking point. He roared out as the volcano beneath him surged. It shook and crumbled, spewing violently miles into the air and triggering a pyroclastic flow down the side... the mortals would all die....  
The angel shook.  
Not from fear, but beacuse he could not see.. these ashes were blinding. And so terribly hot. It scaled his lungs as he drew a breath.  
A fit of coughing overtook him, so that he could not even flee from the ashes.

 

Something in the demon snapped. He turned the Angel, now a dull grey color. The dove seemed to be choking......  
Massive Ebony wings sprouted as the demon grabbed the Angel and fled a safe distance, just as the volcano unleashed it full force, triggered by the demons fear.  
Fear.... he feared for the angel...  
The dove coughed as the demon soared to safety and gently set him on a patch of soft grass.  
Laying on his back, the Angel sputtered a bit.  
The crow lifted him slightly, easing the way for clean air to reach parched lungs as the volcano heaved and spewed in the distance.  
"You.... I would have been lost." The angel said.  
"I know."  
A smile crossed the Angels face. "You saved me....."  
"I did."  
"A man of many words, hmm?" he raised and hand to caress the crows cheek.  
Crimson eyes shut for a moment at the gentle touch. "I suppose that I am."  
The Dove chuckled as Crimson eyes met his.  
"Ash...."

 

With no warning given, the crow lifted him, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Ash let a soft sigh of shock, co-mingled with joy, made its presence known. He could help but be thankful for the demons strong arms supporting him. Sebastian pressed his lips a bit more firmly and emitted a growl as he fought himself...but a smirk and soft nip from the Dove, caused resolve to break and lips to part. No sooner had he done so, then he pulled back. "Ash.... Forgive me."  
The angel blinked.  
Releasing the Angel he stood and let his wings emerge once more... "Im so sorry." he added and fled.  
Ash was torn.... Happiness surging at the kiss, sadness that he was alone.... "Until we meet again my crow." he said, drifting into a peaceful slumber in the field of soft grass.

 

(Ash... Why must I love you? Why must I desire you.......and only you?)

{Sebastian.... be mine...}


	6. The Black Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How better to get the attention of the one you love....  
> then mass death?

1348 A.D.  
The Black Plague  
Death Everywhere.... And one source of it all.

Sebastian Michealis......  
The demon watched the mortals... Moaning and groaning as they faded to death...  
Weeping and screaming as new victims were claimed.  
Lamenting as the dead count rose.  
Stupid mortals....

 

Sebastian sat as high as he could and raged internally. It had been so long... he...he missed that damned Angel.  
He had contemplated how to get the doves attention....   
Mass death seemed to work.....  
So he set loose a disease and watched as it took hold and filled a land with fear and demise. Pain and agony ran rampant. Fear and woe filled the city. He smiled as bodies were thrown into the street.... It wouldn't be long now...

 

Sure enough, the click of shoes landing softly behind him was only mere seconds away.  
"Well, Well, Well." The Angels voice said.  
"Ash."  
"First name basis? Well, then... Hello Sebastian."  
The demon rose and faced the Angel.  
As eyes met, silence fell between them.  
The cries of Agony the only noise.  
"Looks like your purging?" The angel walked to stand next to him.   
Shoulder to shoulder they watched the city below.  
"No.... I was bored." Came the Crows response.  
"The LORD is not pleased with this action."  
Sebastian scoffed.  
"But I am.... seek you to join me afterall?" Ash smiled.  
The demon growled. "Never."  
The angels smile fell. "Oh."  
"Forgive me... but it wouldn't work... we are too different." Sebastian said, in a hoarse tone.  
"Are we?" The Angel asked. "We are more alike than you think"  
"Hmph" Sebastian replied, sitting on the roof. "I am the son of the Great King Leviathan.... you are a minion of a false GOD."  
The Angel visibly cringed, but sat next to him. "I am his son."  
With a roll of his eyes, the crow sighed. "Yes, yes.. you all are."  
The Angel chuckled. "When Lucifer rose against the LORD, a choice was made... Upon the purest white dove feather, the LORD dripped a drop of crimson blood.... and from it sprouted an Angel...Me."  
Sebastian blinked." Shit... Worse than I thought."  
Ash looked at him, head tilted slightly. "How so?"  
"I...can never... not GOD's own son.... I was a fool."  
Ash looked at him. "Sebastian?"  
Crimson eyes met Lavender.   
Not a second passed before the Angel held the demon. Lips pressed tight to one another. Fingers laced through hair as the Angel pulled him down.  
Tongues entwined in an elegant dance. Hearts raced as blood surged. The demon growled low and deep, before pulling away.  
"No!... no... it wouldn't....it couldn't..... Adieu Ash." He rose, let his wings escape their confines and flew off once more... a single tear escaping. What the hell was wrong with him? He loved that damned Angel... but....but what?  
What held him back?  
He roared in sheer rage and dove to seek comfort in Hell once more.....

 

Ash sat on the roof. The demon he loved... why did he resist him?  
He sighed, hearing the roar of confusion....agony... that left the demon. "I will not give up, Sebastian.... Even if I die trying... You will see my love for you...Until then...." he licked his lips. "Farewell."


	7. England. 1556.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure if you study History, but I do try to make things Accurate as possible and still flow with the story Line.   
> Yes, Pompeii was a city of sin due to the countess whore houses is held. Vesuvius did blow and wipe it out.  
> In this Chapter, I wrote the events from memory (I study the Tudor Era 1483 to 1603 extensively)  
> Yes, Mary was a Queen, known as Bloody Mary. And Yes, She did burn countless 'heretics' at the stake to purge her nationa nd please her catholic husband, the Spanish King.  
> In any case, I do hope that you enjoy it

1556  
England  
Reign of Mary I

 

The Angel sat and looked down at the crowd.  
An Old, bent and broken man was being led to die.... Thomas Cranmer to be precise. So many had gathered to witness it.   
A member of the reformed faith, he had been forced to sign a document stating the only true faith was Catholicism in order to save his life.  
He did so, But Queen Mary was determined he should die... An example would be made of him.  
So the Elderly Archbishop was led to the stake and tied to it.  
The Angel sighed. ... foolish queen.... All this to keep her husband pleased.. A man who never loved her, who had been forced, in a sense, to marry her... tricked into believing she'd crown him king....  
In all truth Philip of Spain HATED Mary.   
True he had wed her .. but it was more to please his father and gain more power... And the poor queen was humiliated when he returned from trips with the Duchess of Lorraine....his mistress.

He had wanted England Catholic.. He had order Mary to Burn the heretics.. And she, DESPERATE to hold a love that was never there to being with... obliged.  
What was wrong With her? Was it not plain that though she loved him beyond reason, he hated her? How could everyone see it but her? How could anyone be blind enough to not see when they were not loved and-  
He thought of the demon.

A voice drug him from this thoughts.   
"The hand that signed....that offensive hand.... he is burning it first." A silky voice was saying.  
The Angel leapt up and looked at the the speaker. "Demon?"  
"Hello Angel." A smile crossed his lips.  
"What brings you here?" the dove asked.  
"Exactly what drew you here." The crow replied as the angel returned his attention to the dying man.  
The Crow let an elegant brow arch. The Angel seemed upset.... For a second he wanted to laugh, but...."An old innocent man, Dying because a queen is bitter..." He approached the Angel, standing behind him. "The smell of burning flesh is repugnant, isn't it?"  
"I fail to understand human motives." Was the reply from a stiff angel.  
The Crow glanced at him. "Likewise."  
The dove turned to face the tall, dark one. He thought for a moment "Why is it that death draws us together?"  
"I... Am unsure."  
"We are so alike.. you and I."  
The crow nodded. "Indeed we are...yes so very different in what matters most."  
"Sebastian... " The Angel said softly, caressing the demons face.  
The crow felt like melting. When the Angels lips met his, he almost did. 

The sounds of cries and screams vanished and for a moment the crow pressed back. He felt himself hold the angel...  
"NO!" he cried, breaking away. "We cant.... It wouldn't work... I am ...sorry" he said allowing Massive black wings to unfold. "Good bye." He fled once more, leaving the angel behind.  
The angel stood in shock... He wanted to follow... he wanted to tell the crow all would be well.... But he had noticed something he had never seen before..

As the Crow left, A single tear, fell from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically two chapters I meshed into one, due to the fact they are short.

It has been Many centuries.   
The Crow has tried to Avoid the Dove. He has tried to deny his heart what it desires most.   
In a vain attempt, and in stroke of sheer luck, the Crow made a contract with a boy.   
All was well for a while...  
However, the Dove had formed a contract of sorts as well.   
Once again Fate drew them together... The Demon tried to hate the Angel. He forced himself to believe that the Dove he so loved, was Evil.  
He showed every sign of despising the Angel... and the Angel returned mixed signals.... Finally the moment came..  
To save the Master he was contracted to, He was forced to Kill the Angel.   
His heart was utterly broken... but he hid it well, under a veil of feigned hate.  
BUT!!!!!!!  
He did not destroy the Angel. He left the soul intact in hopes that one day... If the fates allowed such... the Angel would return.  
Then he did something he never thought he would do...   
The Crow Prayed to the GOD he hated. He prayed...for the Dove...

 

 

The dove sat in silence watching a golden sun set over a manor in the London area. It belonged to a Boy... a boy who held a contract with a demon... a Crow to be specific.  
He rolled his shoulders. Having died and been reborn, he was still get used to the new body. All was the same, but the wings had to be regrown.. a lengthy process at best... and It was extremely painful. 

As the day drew to an end, the Dove waited in a vain attempt at patience. At long last the light that flickered in the room of the boy, went out.  
Smiling, the dove shifted his aura so that the Crow could sense it... In a matter of seconds he felt an aura in the manor shift. He sensed as it moved at a quick pace, until a dark figure appeared on the roof. Black wings sprouted and it took flight toward him.  
He allowed his own to extend and took off to meet it mid way.

Black met white... Red met Lilac.... A Crow met a Dove.   
"Angel..." the crow managed, falling silent and adverting eyes.  
"Demon." A soft reply came.   
"You survived."   
"I did.. but I think that you intended that... you did not wish to wipe me from existance, did you?" Came the reply.  
"I think that is rather obvious given the fact that you are here." He replied harsher than intended.  
"Yes... Sebastian, I-"  
"NO! Ash... It can not be... It is impossible..." he began and looked to the manor. "I- The master calls." he added and left the Angel.  
Soft white wings beat the air. "Oh Sebastian.... It was not your fault.. I forgive your actions....I forgive you."


	9. Admitting defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last the Crow can no longer hide how he loves his Dove... and now.. hes not willing to do so any longer.

What seemed like ages, even to the Crow, passed.  
Finally, he could not resist any longer... He HAD to see the Dove. It could not be helped.   
An encounter since his return and left the Dove on bad terms with the demon and visaversa. It seemed that they almost...hated eachother by the end of it..... and they had avoided each other ever since...But now....

 

He flew to the Angel. His heart pounded.. his mind raced.... And at long last he landed... the Angel.. the Dove he so fought against, was mere feet before him.  
"Hello Ash... How lovely to see you again." He said.  
The Dove turned, so they stood face to face... how the Crow had missed those Lilac eyes..."Hello Sebastian. Although I would not say is was 'lovely' " he replied, in an Icy tone.  
"I would... It has been far too long."  
"Yes, It has been too long." the Dove smirked. "you say that as though you've missed me."  
The Crow stood firm. ".... I admit nothing."  
The Dove gave a dark chuckle. "Oh come now Sebastian."  
"Hmm? What was that?" Came a reply and a smirk.  
The Dove rolled his eyes. "You're very easy to read... I know that you have missed this fallen Angel."  
The Crow stepped close and began to circle the Angel. "So what if I have? What ever do you intend to do about it?...After all.. we are two sides of the same coin."  
The Dove stood still, but gave a chuckle. "I made you an offer about joining me in the past... are you taking it now?"  
Heart racing, the Demon leaned close. "Do you still want it, Love?" he asked, tilting his head and smiling.  
The Angels heart beat faster as well as he reached out and placed a finger under the Demons chin. As he leaned in, he smiled. "My offer is still up for grabs Sebastian... but will you deny it yet again?" he asked.  
"If you want me...claim me and I shall be yours. Make it known to all that you desire me... do that and I will stay by your side." Was the reply from the dark one.  
The angel stepped closer. "Truly?"  
"I am incapable of lying... but if you desire proof.." He began, as he pulled the Angel to him. "I can give it." he added, pressing his lips firmly to the Angels.

 

Ash melted against him and Sebastian forced himself to stand firm and not drop the man he loved so dearly.   
"Forgive me... I denied myself.. and in so, I was cruel to you.. Oh Ash... Forgive me." He breathed.  
"I did a long time ago.. I will, as long as you are mine." Ash replied, with a smile.  
"I love you Ash Landers." the demon said, words foriegn on his tounge  
"Sebastian.. I love you as well." Was the heartfelt reply.


	10. SMUT SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.. It aint rated 18 and over for fluff is it? LOL
> 
>  
> 
> This is all I have written at the time.. more may come, if i decide to add more.   
> thank you for reading thus far.

Ash smiled. “Sebastian?”  
“Yes?” Sebastian replied softly, crimson orbs peering into Lilac ones.  
“Perhaps… this is a bit fast… But… We have both waited to so long…” He began, both tinging into an attractive blush and stepping forward, hips brushing the Demons.  
Sebastian had to smile. “It is not too fast… Ash, I love you…If you desire this, we will wait no longer.”  
Ash nodded. “With all the love I bear you.. I doubt I could stand to wait longer… Yes, Sebastian.. I do desire it.”  
With that the Demon leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to the angels lips, holding him tight to himself, heart racing.  
Ash parted his lips, allowing Sebastian to slide his tongue in and deepen the kiss. He made a soft sound as a skilled tongue danced with his, easily claiming dominance and inciting feelings the angel was quite unused to.  
Sensing this, Sebastian let a smile cross his lips. He had a bit more control over lust, but had to admit, that the Angel made it quite difficult.  
Ash suddenly pushed back and panted for air that he didn’t require…. But somehow seemed to need.  
“Sebastian…” he placed and hand on the demons chest.  
Sebastian blinked. “Yes Dove?”  
“Not… not here… All can see….” He said.  
Sebastian nodded in agreement. He had no intention of anyone seeing Ash in such a way… with a smirk, he scooped the Angel into his arms, extended his massive black wings and took flight.  
The Angel smiled as he wrapped his arms around the demons neck, and buried his face.  
Sebastian purred softly as a soft kiss was placed under his jaw, and shivered. “Ash?...”  
“Can’t you fly faster?” Was the soft reply.  
Sebastian stopped and hovered. “Faster? Very well… close your eyes.”  
Ash blinked once and shut his eyes.

Wind passed with great speed and a fierce pressure hit him.   
It ceased as black shoes touched gently on stone. “We are here.” The demon said, somehow making the door open with no touch.  
Ash opened his eyes and looked around an elegant room. “You have done well for yourself.”  
Sebastian smiled. “Yes, I suppose I am quite Lucky.” He lay the angel on a large bed and went to stroke a fire to warm the chill room.  
Ash watched him, pulse quickening as the demon crossed over to him.  
The crimson eyed male lay on the bed, rolling to his side and facing the Angel. “Quite lucky indeed.”  
Ash flushed and scooted in, hips pressing to Sebastians, before placing a soft kiss on the demons lips.  
Wasting no time, Sebastian returned the kiss, deepening it instantly and showing the Angel just how much he desired him.  
Ash, in return, grabbed the demons lapel and pulled him tight. As Sebastian moved his lips to the Angels neck, Lilac eyes fluttered open. “My Crow?”  
“Yes dove?” he asked and continued his assault on the Angels neck.  
“Who….shall nhnn…. Submit?”   
The demon smiled. “Round one is your call… I can if you desire.”  
“You would…. Do that….wait, round one?”  
A soft chuckle erupted and the Demon ceased his actions, meeting the Angels eyes. “Yes… As I told you, I love you… I have no intention of this being a one-time thing.” He replied and pulled the Angels hips tight to his.   
Ash made a soft sound. “A demon…. Will submit to an Angel?” he asked in shock.  
“No… A demon will submit to the one he loves. There is no shame in that… though I must say…I have never done such before.” He smiled.  
The Angel smiled back. “Sebastian.” He breathed and crushed the demon lips to his.

Kisses became frenzied, touches desperate, soft sounds becoming louder as clothing was shed and tossed aside.  
Both shivered as they lay in the child air, until Sebastian rolled onto his back, pulling Ash onto him.  
As skin pressed to skin, moans escaped them both.   
Ash recovered and slid a few fingers into his mouth to coat them in saliva as the demon eyed him. The eyes were changing to a pink glow as hands roamed the Angel.  
Ash could take it no longer and removed his hand, lowering it to slide two finger into the demon beneath him.   
A groan of pleasure met him as hips pressed up. “Ash….”  
“I will not hurt you Sebastian.”  
“I.. thrive on pain.. my love…. Do as you see fit.”  
Ash quickly added a third and pumped them slowly. “Sebastian… are you saying you desire me so greatly?”  
Sebastian moaned. “Yes, dove…” he managed.   
Ash quickly removed his fingers as lust took complete control. He moved between the demons legs and slid in rather harshly.  
Sebastian gasped at the sudden intrusion, instinctively tightening his muscles around the pulsing length that filled him.  
“Apologies my Crow.”  
Sebastian met his eyes. “Do not…ever… apologize… for loving me… in such a way.” He breathed, relaxing and pressing to the Angel.  
Ash moaned in response and pressed back.   
Pulling the Angel to a deep kiss, he silently urged the Angel to proceed.  
Ash pulled almost completely out, before thrusting in with urgency and speed. “Sebastian…”  
“Nhnn… yes my dove?”  
“I ….love you…” he breathed.  
“And.. I love.. you…” he replied as he relaxed just enough to bring them both extreme pleasure.  
Ash picked up the pace and began to search for the area that would cause the demon to lose himself.   
Sebastian growled low in reply as he wrapped his legs around the Angel, forcing him deeper.  
Ash growled as the tight walls enveloped him further. He picked up speed and thrust deep into the crow, earning a cry as the demon clawed him. “ASH!” he managed.  
Ash smirked, knowing he found what he was looking for and began an onslaught of his own on the demon.   
Once controlled thrusts began to become frenzied as the Angel began to lose himself, heat pooling in his stomach. He felt himself getting closer by the second and took the demon in his hand to urge him to bliss.   
Sebastian moaned beneath him, meeting each thrust with his hips and pressing to the Angels hand. “A-ash….” His own pool of heat was fast becoming a coil, tightening to the point he knew it would soon snap.  
“My… my crow?” The angel moaned in response, not ceasing, instead hitting his target with more force.  
“Close….”  
“As…As am… I… Shall I.. pull back?” he asked with a moan.  
Sebastian shook his head and tightened his legs before crying out.“AH!... nnhnn.. ASH!!!” Sebastian lost himself in bliss, spilling over into the Angels hand, body clenching tightly around the now throbbing Dove.  
Ash lost all reserve at the feeling as he was pushed over the edge by the tightening warmth surrounding him. He cried out as his own coil snapped. His body tensed as he filled his now lover to the brim.  
Sebastians’ high was wearing off and his senses began to return. The room was still cold… they were both drenched in sweat. Not wanting to risk his precious dove becoming ill, he pulled a blanket over them and kissed the Angels head softly. “Ash.. I love you so.”  
Ash kissed the demons chest as he removed himself and curled into the embrace. “I love you my Crow."


End file.
